


The Dreams that Will Never Be

by Weeping_Castiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Weeping_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dreams that Will Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*

"You worthless no good excuse of a son!" Lucifer Novak shouted as he threw a glass at his son, Castiel Novak's, head, narrowly missing. "I regret you almost as much as I regret marrying your mother!" He continued shouting. Castiel's mother, Clarra Novak, Had died years ago, when Castiel was a young child. Lucifer walked up to his son and slapped him, "You don't deserve to be alive. You don't deserve anything you have." Castiel held back tears. "Go up to your room, I don't want to see your face." Lucifer said to his son. As Castiel walked up to his room, he silently let the tears fall out of his eyes. "I'm worthless..." Castiel whispered to him self as he took a blade out form his nightstand, then sitting on his bed, "Nobody cares about me..." He muttered as he dragged the blade along his arm, the tears slowly falling from his eyes. 

**Dean's POV*

"Hey, Sammy, aren't you hanging out with Jess today?" Dean Winchester asked his (not so little) brother Sam Winchester. "Dad said I have to eat at home at least one night this week. I chose today to get it over with." Sam responded. " Fuck. He's probably got another girlfriend to show us." Dean said, Begrudgingly. "doesn't he realize no one will ever replace mom?" Sam said, glaring at the bowl of fake fruit on the coffee table. "Guess not..." Dean told him. **9 o'clock that night** Dean heard the door slam shut. "Bout' time that drunken bastard got home..." Dean muttered to himself as he went downstairs to meet with his father.  
"So, where have you been?" Dean asked his father, John Winchester. "Out." his father slurred in reply. "You know Sam didn't go to Jessica's house tonight expecting you to be home for dinner." Dean told his father in an accusing tone. "Yeah, well good for him." John replied, still slurring his words. "You realized, you stopped him from getting a good meal tonight too?" "YOU SHOULD'VE MADE HIM SOMETHING YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT." "I DID! BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK KRAFT MAC'N'CHEESE IS AND ADEQUATE MEAL!?" John slammed his fist on the table. "I WILL NOT TAKE THIS KIND OF DISRESPECT FROM MY OWN IN SON IN MY OWN HOUSE." John forcefully pushed his son out of the way and stormed back out of the house. "Well, That was a wonderful encounter..." Dean said, lightly rubbing his arm.

**Cas POV*

"This house better be fucking SPOTLESS by the time I get back Cassie!" Lucifer called in a singsongy voice to Castiel on his way out the door. When Castiel heard the door slam, he got to work on the dishes, "What am I? Cinderella?" He muttered to himself. When Castiel had just gotten finished cleaning the second bathroom when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked when he picked it up, "Yes, uh.. Hello, is this Castiel Novak?" "this is he." "ah, good, I'm calling to tell you your father has been in a car crash." "and?" Castiel asked, "I- I'm afraid it was fatal." Castiel hung up right there.

**Dean's POV*

"HA! I WIN!" Sam shouted as he threw the dice back down on the game board in front of Dean. "You owe me 10 dollars!" Sam said as he did a little dance around the living room. Before Dean could respond, The phone rang, Dean jumped up to answer, "Hello?" he asked, "urm.. yes.. Hello, Is this the Winchester residence?" The anonymous person on the other end asked, "Yes?" Dean said questioningly. "I'm afraid your father has been in a head-on crash." "oh god... is he okay?" "no, I'm afraid it was fatal." Dean was silent, unknowing of what to say, "We were wondering if you could come to the scene of the crash?" "oh, uh, yeah." "Also, could you stop by 34 Brockton Avenue to pick up, uh, Cas-tiel Novak? His father was also killed in the crash." "oh, yeah, sure." Dean said as he hung up.


End file.
